maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Celebrity Ape-rentice
The Celebrity Ape-rentice is a take-off of the Celebrity Apprentice. This segment is from MAD Season 2, Episode 11 (37): It's a MAD Monkey Special. Summary Robert Franklin and Steven Jacobs send Caesar, Donkey Kong, and Mojo Jojo to Donald Chimp to help him take over the whole planet. References *Donald Trump *Donkey Kong *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Powerpuff_Girls the Powerpuff Girls] *Dance Dance Revolution *Dr. Seuss *King Kong Characters *Steven Jacobs *Robert Franklin *Donald Chimp *Caesar *Donkey Kong *Mojo Jojo *King Kong Transcript Steven Jacobs: There's a lot of money writing on this, Robert. You tell me these apes are getting smarter, but how can we be sure? Robert Franklin: Well, we start by testing them with puzzles, then with coordination, then of course on Monkey Monkey Revolution. (Scene goes to Mojo Jojo doing Monkey Monkey Revolution with music from Donkey Strong.) Steven Jacobs: And that's enough? Robert Franklin: No, but if they pass all three, then we send them to this guy. (Title card: The Celebrity Ape-rentice) (Scene goes to Donald Chimp's office with Caesar, Donkey Kong, and Mojo Jojo sitting at his table with him) Donald Chimp: All right, listen up. Caesar, Donkey Kong, Mojo Jojo, you're all well-known apes but only of you is smart enough to help me take over the planet. So we'll start by making each of you a team captain. Let's take this outside. (Scene cuts to a construction site) Donald Chimp: We're standing here on the future site of my next Chimp Tower. Now after the ape revolution, there's gonna be a lot of jobs to fill. Some glamorous, some not-so glamorous. What I need is a good project manager, who's good at lifting barrels... (Donkey Kong stands high up and smiles) ...rolling barrels... (Donkey Kong laughs a little) ...and getting things under budget. That's why I'm giving this task... to Caesar. (Donkey Kong get disappointed and Caesar happily agrees with it) (Scene cuts to a fireplace mantels with Donkey Kong talking to the viewer) Donkey Kong:' WHAT?! '''Oh, come on! I would kill at this task! It's what I do! I-- Aw, man, I hate things like this! (Scene cuts back to a construction site) '''Donkey Kong': Hey Caesar, (Camera rolls on to Caesar onscreen relaxing) think there's any room on Team Caesar for a big guy like me? Caesar: (takes of his sunglasses and starts getting angrily annoyed to reply) NOOOOOOOOOO!! '''(Camera rolls to Donkey Kong getting depressed, then cut back to the fireplace mantels) In hind sight, yes. I think I overreacted but hey I'm new to this speaking thing. (Scene cuts back to Donald Chimp's office) '''Donald Chimp: Mojo Jojo, the new world's gonna need a lot of things, leaders, cops, a system of government. Mojo Jojo: Yes, Donald Chimp. Me, Mojo Jojo, know exactly what you, Donald Chimp, are setting out to do in this slow but eventual takeover of the planet from all the humans, not to mention three annoying superhuman female children. And I, Mojo Jojo, with my superior intellect, and careful selection of words will be the perfect choice of ape to fill the stated gap of said planet and whatever capacity you, Donald Chimp, see fit to bestow on this perfect primate, via president, king or C.E.O. Donald Chimp: I want your team to make pizzas. (Scene cuts back to the fireplace mantels) Mojo Jojo: I am scratching my brain not for ideas, but to make sure I've heard that imbecile clearly. (Scene cuts back to the fireplace mantels with Donkey Kong holding Mario's pizza recipe) Donkey Kong: The perfect pizza recipe, given to me, albeit by force, by the Mario Brothers. (rips the recipe in half) Complete waste! Why was that not my task? It's like I kidnapped a princess in the past life or something! Oh, wait... (Scene cuts back to Donald Chimp's office) Donald Chimp: Donkey Kong... Donkey Kong: Yes, Mr. Chimp? Donald Chimp: I need you to open and operate a successful school for swimming lessons. Donkey Kong: (turns back) You know apes can't swim, right? Donald Chimp: What did you say? Did I hear you right? 'Cause I got news for you. The planet of the apes isn't gonna be all scientists and soldiers you know, there are gonna be a lot of humans to replace. We're gonna need delivery apes, masseuse apes, apes that work in stores to sell only Irish things, and these challenges are tell me who's up to the task. I'm sorry, Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong: Oh, don't do it! Donald Chimp: I have no choice... Donkey Kong: Mr. Chimp! Donald Chimp: But to say.... Donkey Kong: We could work this out! Donald Chimp: You're fired. Donkey Kong: OHHHH! That does it! (picks up his cell phone) I'm calling my brother! (King Kong breaks through the wall) Donald Chimp: King Kong! (King Kong grabs him) Take your paws off me you very large, but otherwise reasonable ape. (King Kong takes him up the building and some airplanes follow through him) Donald Chimp: (his hair gets blown by the wind) My hair! You broke my hair! (King Kong looks at the airplane which destroys him, he then falls off while Donald screams and they crash towards the ground, Caesar, Donkey Kong, and Mojo Jojo look at them) Donkey Kong: Looks like the planes got him. Caesar: No, it wasn't the planes, it was beauty that killed the beast. Mojo Jojo: (looking at Donald's death) No! It was the planes! Definitely the planes. (Segment ends) Trivia *Antagonists: Donald Chimp *This segment is similar to [[Criminal Minecraft|'Criminal Minecraft']]. *The Monkey Monkey Revolution music was the same music used in Donkey Strong. *Donkey Kong is missing the DK logo on his tie. *When Donkey Kong mentions kidnapping a princess in a past life, it was a reference to how in the earlier Donkey Kong games he kidnapped Paulina, Mario's girlfriend at the time. *When Mojo Jojo mentions "three annoying superhuman female children", he is (obviously) referring to the Powerpuff Girls. *Mojo Jojo talks excessively throughout the skit, as a reference to the fact that he over-explains things often. *This is the first time ''the Powerpuff Girls'' appeared on MAD. *Was ironic with the part where Donkey Kong said that monkeys can't swim, that he can swim in many of their games. *In this short invent that Donkey Kong is the brother of King Kong, that a reference in real life, since King Kong was used for the creation of Donkey Kong in his first game as much as it was before the name. Category:TV Segment Category:TV parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:Death